


Lunch Rush

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Food Trucks, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Lance's bladder makes itself known just as the lunch rush hits.





	Lunch Rush

Lance loves his job. He gets to see his boyfriend happy all day, and he gets his daily dose of socializing. He gets to go somewhere a little different everyday. All in all, it’s everything he wants out of life.

There are parts he doesn’t like about it, though. Washing dishes being the biggest nuisance. It’s boring, he doesn’t get to talk to anyone for like a whole two hours, his boyfriend is on the other end of the food truck cooking, and the warm water always makes him feel like he has to pee.

Not today, though. No, today he was an idiot. He skipped out on his usual bathroom break in favor of helping Hunk get a few more burgers made. They’re busier today than they usually are, due to a cute little article about them in the local paper.

He really wishes he hadn’t skipped it now. He can’t keep still, because the feeling of his heavy bladder sitting in between his hips is too distracting. Running his hands through the water to wash the dishes isn’t helping either, nor is the sound.

Lance thinks it’s speeding up his desperation. He used to be able to sit through an entire day at school without using the disgusting bathrooms once, plus the forty-five minute bus ride home. Minus one day where he’d woken up early and skipped out on his morning pee by accident.

He’d peed himself on the bus and his then-crush-now-boyfriend, Hunk had given him his sweater to cover up the wet patch. It’s also the day they’d gotten together, but he doesn’t dare to reminisce. Just thinking about it sends a wave of desperation through him that he has to clench his thighs and take slow breaths to get rid of.

He stamps his feet a little, procrastinating because he doesn’t want to stick his hand back under the water. It’s warm and  _ wet, _ and why does the faucet get to leak but he can’t?

He whimpers, and shoves his hand back in, and dumps what is probably too much soap onto the dishes in the sink. The warm water makes him shiver, and he clenches his muscles.

He crosses and uncrosses his legs, and tries to clean the dishes.

The water is really distracting; it slides over his knuckles and down his arm, and he imagines his arm as his thigh. He thinks about how good it would feel to just let go, to release the pressure the way the sink is.

Lance shivers almost violently, and doubles-over at the waist. He whimpers when all it manages to do is squish the contents of his bladder, sloshing it around inside it. His lower-half tingles in an urgent kind of way, and tears prick in his eyes.

_ I can go after I finish the last five dishes _ , he reasons with himself. They won’t take that long, and surely Hunk won’t mind running the truck by himself for a few minutes while Lance runs off to find a bathroom.

He gives himself a quick squeeze of encouragement before straightening up again. Lance steels himself before putting his hands back in the water. Once they make contact, he shivers immediately, and whimpers quietly when he leaks. He does everything he can think of to hold it, bends his knees, wiggles his hips, tightens his hips, reaches down every now and again for an extra hold.

He eventually finishes the dishes, and turns off the facet. Now, all he has to do is go tell Hunk that he’s done. Before he can move, Hunk makes an appearance with arms full of more dishes.

“Got some more for you, babe. I’m gonna need them washed quickly too, we have so many costumers out there.”

The sight of all the dishes makes Lance want to cry. He watches miserably as Hunk drops them on the counter.

“Can I wash them in a few minutes?” Lance asks.

Hunk rolls his eyes.

“Is washing dishes really so taxing that you need a break?” Hunk teases, not unkindly.

“ _ No, _ ” Lance says, “but I never took my break today, and I really need -  _ oh. _ ”

The split second where he didn’t pay attention to his bladder is his undoing. Like the facet, he pours liquid rapidly into his jeans, and it takes mere seconds for it to reach his knees and spill onto the food truck. Hunk makes a small surprised noise before coming to stand beside Lance.

“That’s it, babe, let it all out,” Hunk cooes, rubbing Lance’s back.

Lance hides his blushing face in his hands, but can’t help the moans that pass his lips. It just feels so  _ good _ . He had so much in him, and the tingly feeling goes from harsh and almost painful to gentle and pleasant. He shivers once he’s empty, all the liquid he’d been holding now running along the ground of the truck, and Hunk feels it.

“Better?” he asks, and Lance nods without moving his hands away. “Okay. Well, I’m going to close up for today, I think. I’m pretty sure this is a health hazard.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lance whimpers, “We were just so  _ busy _ , and I didn’t want to let you down. This has been your dream for so  _ long _ .”

“Lance, that’s sweet and all, but I’m pretty sure you leaving for five minutes to go take a piss wouldn’t be the downfall of our entire establishment. Besides, as much as I love doing this, I love  _ you _ more. I’d rather see you happy and healthy, so the next time you have to piss, even if it’s during rush hour, you  _ go _ . Okay?”

“I don’t think I’d have a choice,” Lance says, and Hunk laughs.

He digs around in his pockets for a second before pulling one of Lance’s hands from his face.

“Here,” he says, giving him the keys to their apartment and car. “You go get cleaned up, and I’ll clean up here. Just don’t lock me out of our apartment, okay?”

Lance nods, clenching his fist around the keys. He swiftly turns on his heel to leave, but pauses just before jumping out of the truck.

“I love you, too, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
